


What we know & What we don't

by sirenslament



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Renee is a bamf, this ship gets no love and its not fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenslament/pseuds/sirenslament
Summary: Renee's trip to get Jean out of Evermore and the drive back to South Carolina together.
Relationships: Jean Moreau/Renee Walker
Kudos: 8





	What we know & What we don't

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a rewrite of what we know in happens in cannon, some of the early dialogue is taken directly from the book ( anything that Neil heard in cannon, as that's all we see). This also follows the events of what Renee told the foxes

She was barely awake when the words came through

Kengo is Dead. Riko was angry.

-Are you okay?

No

-Where are you?

Evermore 

-I’m coming to get you.

There was no reply. It was well past midnight, all the other foxes had gone to bed intoxicated. She hesitated only a moment, making sure this wasn’t some concern induced nightmare and quietly slipped out of bed. She was careful not Allison who had passed out, somehow keeping her usual grace,sound asleep on the rooms second bed. She used her phone flashlight to aid her in getting dressed. Her cross felt heavy against her chest, constricting her, suffocating her. 

She knew she didn’t have time to stop. She laced her boots up and walked downstairs. She was careful to avoid the creaking steps of the cabin. 

Andrew doesn’t ask questions. 

She makes her way to the room Andrew and Neil shared. Lightly drumming her fingers on the wood in warning she opens the door, she saw the two of them squint to attempt to make her out in the darkness.

“Andrew,I need to borrow your car”

“Neil, the light”

One of the figure reached and fumbled a few times for the light switch. Andrew then stood up and went to look for his keys. Though he was annoyed,They understood each other well enough to not bother with the explanations.

“ Im sorry, I will bring it back before we check out”

“ Renee?” Neil spoke through, a likely feigned yawn

“ Kengo is Dead” 

Neil looked at her in horror, drowsiness slightly slowing his ability to process.  
“Jean?” He caught on

“ Riko hurt him. I am going to get him.” 

“They won’t let you into Evermore” 

“Yes they will” her smile was colder, more callus then Neil’s ever seen it. 

Andrew put the keys into her waiting palm and she nodded. He came to walk her out. They moved together in easy silence to the cabins front door. One she pushed the door open it was clear that the grasshoppers were the only noise and the stars the only light for miles. 

“See you Sunday.”

“ Don’t wreak my car” He said, meaning something else.

“ I won’t,I promise.” She said understanding.

He all but slammed the door in her face. She smiled and whispered to the night air

“Thank you” 

She took a breath of the cold March Mountain air steeling her determination, the fog of the early morning would come all too soon. She spun on her heel and marched down the loose gravel driveway to the car, climbing in. Feeling the car hum to life as she turned on the ignition, she thumbed her cross with her left hand a moment and then pulled out of the driveway sharply. 

She had an eight hour car ride ahead of her.  
:  
She had three people to call.

Her first call was to Stephanie about five hours into the trip, at 6 am when she grabbed coffee to go from a nondescript diner so she wouldn’t fall asleep at the wheel. She knew her adoptive mother was an early riser. She could almost picture her doing yoga in her homes dining room, by the giant windows, the wall covered in crosses of varying sizes and drinking a freshly made fruit smoothie. Renee explained the important parts of the situation through sips of too bitter black coffee and her mom promised her help,she was willing to contact her friends in the industry to help as needed. Stephanie’s pride, though detached was clear through the phone. She told her she would call her back, put her coffee in her cup holder and started Andrews car back up. 

Her second call was to Wymack at a gas station at 7:30am. She told him she was bringing Jean to campus while pumping gas into the car and adding she was too far away for him to stop her. He sighed at her for not calling earlier, but trusted her judgement. Promising she wouldn’t do anything reckless, he sounded like he almost believed her when she hung up.

Her third call was half an hour after that, to Abby. Saying to be ready in a few hours for an injured visitor and that Wymack will fill her in. Abby said she already knew and to stay safe. worry clear in her exasperatedly pride filled tone. 

She called her mother back ,and knocked softly on the door of the president of Edgar Allen Universities door unannounced at 9:07 exactly. He opened the door, confusion clear on his face and before he could get a word in edge wise he heard Stephanie’s voice crackle through Renee’s speaker 

“ Is this President Andritch?” 

:  
By 9:14am her mom’s threat laced lecture had convinced President Andritch to settle this matter quietly.

By 9:20am the two of them were driving there own respective cars to Castle Evermore as Coach Moriyama couldn’t tell them where Jean was 

and By 9:30am Renee was waiting alone while Andritch went to get new security codes as, the ones he had were expired. 

She knew being anxious wouldn’t change how quickly he got back. She kept still, only allowing herself to slowly drag her cross pendent back and forth across its chain letting the sound keep her grounded and focused. Minutes stretched on and the early morning life of campus felt so far away from this place. Just when Renee was considering the best possible route to climb over the gate, at 10 am the president returned with campus security in tow. 

He looked unnerved at her unchanged calm expression and she entered as soon as the gate swung open. The president thanked the security and had to jog a few paces to catch up to her. Finding her way to the Nest with ease, she walked down the stairs hand gliding down the rail like she did not have a care in the world, she kept herself from rushing down them. Her footsteps may have caused a disruption in the Ravens normal routine,but if they did no one dared to open there room doors. She ran into one Raven, school bag slung over his shoulder who put up a hand across the way to stop her

“ You shouldn’t be down-”

She swiftly ducked under his arm and kept going hearing the president staying behind,talking to the student she passed. She kept going until she reached his door, heart hammering in her chest.

What if she was too late

She pushed the thought away, somewhere deep down, making herself promise to deal with it later. The door had a simple black number three painted on it, clearly there was a second number once that was painted over. She raised her hand to knock softly but needen’t have bothered,the door opened less the a second later. 

He was standing, though Renee had no idea how. Parts of his scalp was covered in dried blood as if his hair was ripped from it. Both of his eyes were black, and his bottom lip was split. Not to mention She knew the posture of someone who was standing with broken ribs well back from watching her team mates as well as seeing members of her old gang after particularly rough run ins. She knew there’d be other injures that she couldn't see. His eyes looked dead until the moment he realized it was her. 

“ Did you pack anything?”

He shook his head numbly, like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Footsteps from further down the hall caused Jean to stiffen, eyes widening in alarm, but he needn’t have worried, it was just President Andritch. Andritch looked visibly paler at the site of them and hurried the two out of there, into the open air of the playing pitch in the heart of castle Evermore. 

“ He’s coming with me. “

He looked like he was about to argue but she continued before he tried

“ I can leave you my phone number and the number of Abby the nurse at Palattamo State who’s already agreed to look after him” 

He just wordlessly hands her his phone and she starts entering the necessary numbers in.

“Young man we take stuff like this extremely seriously here at Edgar Allan University and will be investigating right away, can you tell us who did this?”

He mutely shook his head no and Renee handed the phone back. 

“Thank you so much for your help President Andritch” Renee smiled serenely without missing a beat. “ I promise to keep you posted” 

“ Drive safe young lady” Was all he managed to say to her before they parted ways. 

Renee and Jean silently walked to Andrew’s car,neither deciding to be the one to break the silence of the quiet morning.


End file.
